Raven and Beast Boy Lemon Oneshot Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: The Teen Titans have just defeated an enemy with the use of Raven's demonic side, however she has trouble transforming back. Beast Boy does his best to help her, though she lashes out at him. When she transforms back, she feels guilty and tells him she'll do anything to make it up to him, to which he comes up with an idea. Short, sweet, sexy, simple and to the point. Lemon Warning!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS ONESHOT IS MY ORIGINAL STORY PER REQUEST. Enjoy **

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**Narrator's POV:**

"Whoa, easy Rae." Beast Boy held up his hands as he stepped back. The Teen Titans had just defeated a foe, though Raven had to access her demonic side in order to help save the day, although she was having trouble returning to her normal state of mind.

"Fuck off Beast Boy!" Demonic Raven snarled as Beast Boy was doing his best to calm her down while the others were busy arresting the unconscious enemy.

"Rae, this isn't you. Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat."  
"Why is it always about food with you? Ugh, you're so pathetic." Demonic Raven hissed at him as Beast Boy's ears flattened.

"Hey, don't judge! Just take a few deep breathes and say that thing you always say. Azarah Metronome Zintheo."

"Ugh, it's Azarath Metrion Zinthos idiot! And that won't help you now." Demonic Raven charged him as Beast Boy braced himself.  
"Rae no! Please, come back to us . . . come back to me." Beast Boy fell to the floor as Raven pulled back and returned to normal.

"Gar! I'm so sorry!" Raven ran up to Beast Boy and cupped his face.

"It's ok babe, your boyfriend's pretty resilient. Ouch." Beast Boy held his side as Raven noticed he had a few scratches and was bleeding slightly.

"Let me help you up." Raven lifted him as he transformed into a small kitten in order to make it easier for her to carry him. Raven dressed his wounds after he transformed back into his human form and she began to weep.

"Rae, don't, I know you didn't mean it."  
"I just wish I had more control. I could've-"

"But you didn't. Stop thinking about it. You're forgiven." Beast Boy kissed her as she looked up at him.

"Well if there's anything I can do to make you feel any better, just tell me ok?" She looked at his lips as she kissed him again, her hand going up his thigh as Beast Boy got an idea.

"Well, I mean, if you're open to trying some new things in the bedroom." He raised an eyebrow and winked as Raven blushed.

"Yea, ok." She tucked her hair behind her ear bashfully as Beast Boy blushed.

"Wear that new thong you bought the other day." Beast Boy whispered in her ear as they went to the kitchen to eat. Beast Boy rested for the entire day and the sun soon began to set as Raven did as he requested, making her way to his room, which was lit entirely by candlelight.

"Wow, it smells really good in here, for once." Raven smirked as Beast Boy laid on his bed while the door shut behind her.

"My Rae of sunshine." Beast Boy winked as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Her tone was overly sarcastic as she undressed and made her way to his bed, wearing nothing but her new lace black thong and two "X" marks taped over her nipples.  
"Wow, you look super hot." Beast Boy purred as Raven sat on the bed.

"Oh no, you've got to stand and turn around." Beast Boy's tone was firm and commanding; Raven swallowed and did as she was told.

"Nice view." He tilted his head as he observed Raven's backside.

"Firm and toned." Beast Boy ran his gloved hand over his girlfriend's buttocks and lightly smacked it, which caused Raven to yelp slightly.

"You like that mama?" Beast Boy's voice was raspy and low as Raven felt herself grow eagerly excited.

"Yea, I do." She answered as she bent over and let him observe the vastness that was hidden beneath a single lace string.

"Fuck, we're going to have a long night." Beast Boy purred as he ran a finger down the string as Raven moaned slightly when he glided over her folds. He spanked her again, harder this time, which caused Raven to throw her head back as her skin reddened. Beast Boy began to toy with her as he licked her and squeezed her perfectly round cheeks as Raven continued to moan with pleasure; she was on the verge of climaxing when he stopped and unzipped his pants. He positioned himself between her buttocks as he rubbed himself slowly whilst cursing and spanking her until they both came.

"Gar, I can't wait anymore." Raven pleaded as he pulled out a rubber and laid her on the bed. Beast Boy slipped off her thong as he began thrusting his hips slowly at first, then quickened his pace as he pinched Raven's erect nipples as she writhed beneath him en ecstasy.

"Gonna cum." Raven took hold of the sheets as Beast Boy nipped at her neck before cumming inside her.

"Fuck." He pulled out and laid next to her as she rested her head on his chest.

"You were pretty energetic today." She made small circles on his chest as he nodded.

"Well with an ass like that how can I not be?"  
"You do actually like me for more than just my ass right?" Raven took hold of Beast Boy's member, pulling off the used condom, and gripped it hard as he yelped.

"O-of course babe." He smiled as she began moving her hand slowly as he began to harden again.

"Let's do this doggy style." She whispered in his ear as he jumped up, undressed, slipped on another rubber and was inside her instantaneously. He moved his hips at top speed as Raven moaned and called out his name, telling him to spank her as he more than willingly obeyed. Beast Boy cupped Raven's breasts, pulling off the tape as her inner walls tightened just before they orgasmed.

"I'm exhausted." Raven flopped down on the bed as Beast Boy nodded and joined her. They drifted off to sleep, not before Raven used her magic to put out the candles. Just as they had entered into a deep slumber, Beast Boy's door opened and Robin came in saying that it was time for a "Titan Workout" to which Raven threw a pillow at him and went back to sleep.

End


End file.
